LN's The Heroctors (2020 movie)
LN's The Heroctors ''is a 2020 movie that stars Chris Pine, Tye Sheridan, Jennifer Lawrence, Liam Hemsworth, Dave Franco, James Franco, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman. Cast List: * Chris Pine as '''Tobias "Toby" Red, '''a 38-year-old billionaire with an arm that can create anything out of thin air. He wears a red suit that is similar to Iron Man's from Iron Man 2, but is designed with a cross-shaped visor on the helmet. When asked about the role, Pine states that it is his "dream role" and would play it again in the future. * Tye Sheridan as '''Peter "Logson" Legson, '''a 22-year-old former soldier who has super-strength and advanced senses after falling into a cave while doing a training drill in the military. He wears a helmet similar to Captain America's but is black with an L. His suit is also black but has some red markings and the letter "L" on his left ab. * Jennifer Lawrence as '''Katrina "Exina" Navero, a 28-year-old former supermodel who accidentally gained cosmic powers when attacked by her father, who was in fact, an alien. She wears a yellow jumpsuit that can help control her powers. Her character is also dating Pine's character, Toby Red. Lawrence stated that the role was a very important role and she would do it for a long time. * Liam Hemsworth as Aros, the son of the king of another realm called Amamik. Aros is one of the Night Keepers, who are all black with no mouth and red eyes. Although he is one of them, he is an albino. Aros has all white skin, no nose, no mouth, and big bright blue eyes. Hemsworth voices the character, who talks using telepathy. Aros was CGI-portrayed by Hemsworth, as well. * Dave Franco as Tony Red, '''the 33-year-old younger brother of Toby Red, who wears a giant flight suit. Tony, who calls himself the "Cardinal", was originally a villain in the movie "Red: Destructions" to fight his brother, but reformed at the end. Dave Franco signed on for 6 more films, most likely to include ''Red Cardinal, Red: Tormention, Heroctors: Rebellion, Logson: Blazing Heat, Heroctors: Reality War, ''and ''Heroctors: Forever. * James Franco as Tyler Red, '''the 40-year-old older brother of Toby and Tony. Tyler wears a gigantic red mechanical dragon suit, calling himself the "Red Dragon". Red Dragon appears * Chris Hemsworth as '''Omega, '''the twin brother of Aros. Unlike Aros, Omega is a regular Night Keeper and is actually accepted by his realm. Currently, Omega (also called "Nightstalker") is the king of Amamik and wears a golden armor that signifies his special place among the Night Keepers. Hemsworth has stated Nightstalker will appear again. * Liam Neeson as '''Timothy Red, '''the 66-year-old father of Tony and Toby Red, who wears a giant rhino-themed fight suit. The suit is red, and Tony at one time calls him the "Red Rhino", which is listed as his official name in the credits. Timothy is mind-controlled by someone to try to take the Time Blade at the beginning of the movie, and it is not revealed who until the end of the movie. * Morgan Freeman as '''Christopher Lee, the 81-year-old founder of H.E.R.O., the main organization that brings together the Heroctors. Lee is similar to Nick Fury from the Avengers, but is different due to having not nearly as much fighting skill and is much older than Fury. Lee was one of the original Heroctors from the 1960s, he says, back when he was a member of the military. * Jason Statham as Agent Bruce, who is an agent of H.E.R.O. Bruce is the main operative Christopher Lee trusts in the movie, and he is the one who helps convince Red to join the Heroctors. Bruce also appears later in the movie Heroctors: Rebellion. '' * Luke Hemsworth as '''Tsarda, '''Nightstalker's second in command, who is also played in CGI like Nightstalker and Aros. * Dylan O'Brien appears in the mid-credits scene as '''Jackson Manson * Multiple extras play H.E.R.O. agents throughout the film * Landoman9582 makes a cameo in the film Sypnosis When the world is in trouble because of unknown threats never seen before, a team of heroes that feature Toby Red, Peter Legson, Katrina Navero, Plot The "Incident" It is 2017, and the military agency called "H.E.R.O." has many people studying an old relic called the Time Blade. The Time Blade is starting to act up, and it is being tested by multiple people. One of these people is Christopher Lee. Christopher is the leader of H.E.R.O., and he orders one of his agents to poke the blade with a stick. That doesn't work, mostly because it is a dumb plan, and the agent is knocked back into the wall. Suddenly, the Time Blade makes a portal, and a gigantic red rhino suit jumps out of the portal. A man walks out of the suit, and does not flinch when H.E.R.O. agents shoot at him. The man grabs the Time Blade, and suddenly a burst of green energy flows through him. The man jumps back in his suit, H.E.R.O. agents still firing, and uses the Time Blade to leave. Christopher Lee says "Well, I guess it is finally time to start the project" and walks off with a female agent. The Agreement The man who stole the Time Blade is traveling through a portal, and at the end of the portal he reaches a dark realm with a red sky and black ground. We see a Night Keeper with golden armor walk towards the man. The Night Keeper talks to the man using his telepathy and tells him that he is proud due to the possession of the Time Blade. The Night Keeper takes the Time Blade from the man, when the man asks where his end of the deal is. The Night Keeper gives the man a small stack of money and then uses the Time Blade to transport the man, and his rhino suit, back to Earth. Meeting with Logson A building in the town of Manhattan is shown, and it's a gym where Logson is training. Logson is deadlifting about 900 pounds, and he is talking to another guy (Landoman9582) who is trying to deadlift only about 200 pounds. Logson says "Is that all?" and suddenly Christopher Lee walks into the room. Christopher says that Logson shouldn't be picking on weaker people who don't have super strength. Logson says "Oh, hey. You got a mission?", and Christopher says "Yes." The other guy says "See you guys later" and leaves. Logson and Christopher Lee are in the room alone. Christopher tells Logson about the guy in the red rhino suit and how he stole the Time Blade from H.E.R.O. Logson says that he understands how big of a threat this is. Christopher then says "Before we leave, I better give this to you" and gives Logson a new suit. The suit is purple instead of Logson's normal blue outfit. Christopher then says that he didn't want Logson looking too much like Captain America, and leaves. The Red Mansion After the last scene, a mansion is shown. The mansion is white, and there are gold highlights everywhere on it. Outside there is a golden gate. A man in a red car drives up to the golden gate, this man being Agent Bruce of H.E.R.O. Bruce drives up to the security system and asks to talk to "Mr. Red" and the security system lets him into the mansion. Agent Bruce gets out of his car and walks up to the mansion. He knocks in the door, which is bright red. Toby Red answers the door for him and tells him to come in. Toby asks why Bruce came to the house and Bruce tells him about the robbery of the Time Blade. Toby doesn't agree to help at first. Then Bruce tells Toby that the person who stole the Time Blade- his father. Toby looks at Bruce with a weird look in his eyes and then says "Well, I guess I have to help now". Toby goes to get something and comes back with a suitcase. Toby and Bruce drive away in Bruce's Ford Mustang. Cardinal vs. Exina A bank is being robbed by a man with a backpack. The man is wearing a black mask with red highlights. The man points a gun at the woman at the desk of the bank. The woman goes to the safe and then grabs a gun and proceeds to shoot at the man. The man dodges it with the help of his flight suit. The man then watches the woman take off a wig and a mask and reveal herself as the famous assassin Katrina Navero, otherwise called Exina. Exina continues to shoot at the man until he runs off. Exina runs after him, and he is flying away in his flight suit. Suddenly, the robber hits a jet. The robber falls and hits the ground. Exina takes off his mask and reveals that he is actually Tony Red, the brother of Toby. Exina tells Tony that she is impressed with the flight suit, to which Tony awkwardly replies "thanks". Exina tells Tony that she needs his help with saving the world, and Tony replies "I'm in". Tony and Exina get in the jet that hit Tony, and the jet takes off. Red Dragon vs. Red Rhino The jet that Exina and Tony are in stops at a black house. Exina and Tony get out of the car, and walk up to the house. Exina knocks on the door, and a man opens the door a slight bit, and sticks his face out of the crack. The man reveals himself to be Tyler Red, the brother of Toby and Tony, who used to be a criminal. Exina tells Tyler that she needs him to help her, and to "bring his suit." Tyler walks back into the house and grabs a little device. He takes it with them on the jet, and the jet blasts off. Suddenly, something hits the jet. Tyler sticks his head out the window and discovers that it is the Red Rhino. Tyler puts the device on his chest and gains a dragon suit. Tyler flies out of the jet and on to the top of it. Tyler fights the Red Rhino, and accidentally unmasks him, revealing him to be the father of Tyler, Timothy Red, who was a murderous psychopath who murdered Tyler's mother. Tyler pushes Red Rhino off of the jet, and it is revealed that Red Rhino is actually killed by the fall. Meeting The Others The jet lands on a building that has a gigantic H at the top. Tyler, Tony, and Exina walk out of the jet and meet up with Christopher Lee, Toby, and Logson. Christopher explains how Red Rhino stole the Time Blade, but Tyler explains how Red Rhino is dead. Christopher explains that someone must have sent Red Rhino to fight the Heroctors, and Toby suggests that it could be Jackson Manson, a famous criminal who has immense power, but Christopher explains that Jackson has been missing for years and that now would not be a good time to show up. Suddenly, an alarm blares. Toby, Tyler, Tony, Exina, and Logson go to find out what it is, and they discover that the Night Keeper who bought the time blade is attacking the city of Ann Arbor, Michigan. They get into a jet and go to Columbus to find the Night Keeper. The Battle of Ann Arbor As it is October, the Night Keeper decides to attack the Michigan football stadium during a game against Maryland. The Night Keeper forces everyone to bow down to him, and explains that he is tired of being disrespected and has to take over the Earth in order to be respected. Suddenly, Logson attacks the Night Keeper and says that the Night Keeper "didn't pick a good place to start" and that he is an Ohio State fan. The Night Keeper attacks and Toby then attacks the Night Keeper. The Night Keeper looks into his eyes and Toby exclaims "Nightstalker!" Nightstalker attacks Toby and they get into a big fight. Suddenly, a bright white light shines over the screen, and then we see a white Night Keeper fighting Nightstalker. They are evenly matched, but Nightstalker eventually wins the fight. The white Night Keeper kicks Nightstalker in the chest, but Nightstalker grabs his leg. Tony breaks up the fight, but Nightstalker escapes, still having the Time Blade. Aros and the Heroctors Toby, Exina, Logson, Tony, and Tyler take the white Night Keeper back to the lair of H.E.R.O. and have him explain why he fought against Nightstalker. The white Night Keeper explains that he is Aros, the brother of Nightstalker and the savior of Amamik. Toby asks how he saved Amamik, and Aros explained that he had to show the citizens of Amamik how the color of your skin didn't matter, that it was who you are that counts, although it didn't work. Logson jokes that it "sounds like the Civil War all over again". Aros says that he eventually defeated Nightstalker with the help of his newfound shapeshifting powers, and that he eventually left Amamik to its own glory because they didn't want him there. Aros also tells the others that they are going to need a name, and Christopher Lee tells them that the original name for the project was the "Heroctors Project" and Exina says that the name Heroctors is perfect. The Heroctors decide to prepare for a final battle against Nightstalker, but discover that Nightstalker has summoned an army of Night Keepers to help them. The Battle of Columbus Nightstalker creates a portal over the city of Columbus, Ohio, where the Night Keepers attack the humans. The Heroctors realize that they must stop Nightstalker's army. Logson and Aros try to fight Nightstalker but he uses the Time Blade to reverse every attack. Nightstalker is punched by Logson, but Nightstalker transports himself to 5 feet to the left. Logson says "is that all you got?" and then Aros slaps Nightstalker about 5 times before Nightstalker then stops him by grabbing his hand. Nightstalker then twists Aros' hand around, and then Logson punches him. Toby then shows up to fight Nightstalker, and creates an energy blast with his robot arm that hits Nightstalker, but does nothing to him. Toby then hits Nightstalker, causing a drop of blood to fall on the ground. Then, Nightstalker snaps. Nightstalker rages after Toby, scratching him multiple times, but Aros stops him by grabbing both of his arms. Logson then kicks Nightstalker, but then Nightstalker fades away. He gets onto a Night Keeper flyer and leaves the three on top of a building. Meanwhile, Tony is gliding after a Night Keeper flyer, and he lands on top of it. He kicks the three Night Keepers off of it, but then hits a building. Tony glides away before he hits the building, and flies towards Exina, who is battling 7 Night Keepers. Tyler uses his dragon suit to help Exina fight the Night Keepers, and the fire from the dragon suit burns them to death. Exina thanks Tyler, and Tyler says "no problem". Suddenly, Toby is trying to get to Nightstalker, who is still flying on one of the flyers. Toby jumps to get to Nightstalker, and then lands on Nightstalker's flyer. Nightstalker and Toby fight, and then Nightstalker knocks Toby off of the flyer. Toby is saved by Cardinal, who lands near Exina and Tyler. Logson and Aros run towards them, and Toby utters his famous line "Heroctors rise" and the Heroctors fight many of the Night Keepers. Toby realizes what he has to do is close the portal, and he goes to find Nightstalker's Time Blade. The Time Blade is left lying on a balcony, and Toby grabs it. Toby looks for the device that opened the portal. Toby find it on top of Ohio Stadium, and has a duel with Nightstalker's second-in-command, Tsarda. Tsarda eventually falls of the building. The Battle of Columbus (Part 2) Toby tries to figure out how the Time Blade can close the portal, and tries shoving the Time Blade into the device. Nightstalker then shows up, and attacks Toby. Toby is saved by Tony, who knocks Nightstalker off of the building. Nightstalker fades away before he lands, though, and appears back on top of the building. Toby hits Nightstalker, but Nightstalker fades afterwards to another spot in the stadium. Tony flies towards Nightstalker, who hits him with claws on his hands. Tony falls, and Toby saves him by creating a net with his robot arm where Tony would land. Nightstalker then rampages at Tony, along with a few Night Keepers. Toby knocks the Night Keepers away, but Nightstalker hits Toby off the building. Toby lands on the ground, in a dramatic scene, but Logson attacks Nightstalker and hits him in the face with his fist. Logson fights Nightstalker for a few minutes until Nightstalker forms his fist into a hammer and knocks Logson down. He then forms his hand into a sword and prepares to stab Logson, sacrificing him. Suddenly, Aros appears and saves Logson by knocking Nightstalker down. Aros and Nightstalker fight each other, and Aros eventually wins the fight. Meanwhile, Exina checks to see if Toby is alive or not. He is perfectly fine, and she helps him up. They go up to the fight, and they discover that Aros has already captured Nightstalker. The Heroctors take Nightstalker in their jet and take him back to the H.E.R.O. lair. The End The Heroctors meet up in the H.E.R.O. board room and discuss how they will handle future threats. Toby asks Christopher Lee if they will ever be needed again, to which Lee replies "Yes". Lee fidgets a little bit and chews on a pencil. Lee then tells the Heroctors that there will be other threats, to which Tyler replies "we will". Exina tells the Heroctors that she thinks that Nightstalker was one of the minor threats that will exist. Toby replies that he knows what will happen, and that someone will come and destroy them all eventually, but Lee says that the point of the Heroctors Project was created to prevent that. The Heroctors then leave, deciding to split up until needed again. Aros takes Nightstalker and heads back to Amamik, where he continues to rule. The Time Blade remains in possession of H.E.R.O., and the other Heroctors split up until further notice. Lee talks to the H.E.R.O. leaders and tells them that the Heroctors will be okay by themselves, and then hangs up his phone. Mid-Credits Scene In a mid-credits scene, a man is seen sitting on a chair. Nightstalker walks up to him and informs him that he failed. The man says, "Ok, that's what I was expecting. You weren't required to succeed- it was just a wake-up call for the world." The chair turns around and reveals that the man is Jackson Manson, the criminal that Toby mentioned earlier in the movie. Post-Credits Scene Toby and Logson are talking in a car. Toby tells Logson that the world has changed, and that he doesn't know how to handle it, and Logson tells him that it's okay, that he'll figure out a way. Suddenly, Tony lands on top of the car and tells the two that he's hosting a party. Toby and Logson agree, but are attacked on the way home, leading into the events of '''''Red: Tormentions. Other Heroctors Movies Project 1: Heroctors Rise * ''Red: Salutations- ''The first movie in the Heroctors franchise, "Red: Salutations" introduces us to the first hero in a universe where heroes are banned. Red: Salutations features the villain Red Dragon (Toby's other brother, Tyler) for the first time, him also being featured in this movie as a member of the Heroctors. * ''Logson- ''Logson features the superhero of the same name for the first time and discusses the origin. The villain Commander appears in this film for the first time, and Exina appears as an ally to Logson in the movie. * ''Aros: Prophecy of the Nightstalker- ''"Aros: Prophecy of the Nightstalker" features Aros for the first time along with his brother Omega, who is the main villain in the movie. The movie also is the first appearance of Aros' love interest- Tanya Braddock * ''Red: Destructions- ''The sequel to "Red: Salutations" is known as one of the best movies in the Heroctors universe. The movie features Red Cardinal as the main villain in the movie, but he reforms in time for his solo movie. * ''Red Cardinal- ''"Red Cardinal" features Red Cardinal as the main hero, but the main villain spot goes to both Logson (thinking Red Cardinal is a criminal) and the actual villain, Dead Man Walking. Logson eventually helps Red Cardinal in the movie. Project 2: Heroctors Build * ''Red: Tormention- ''The third and final movie in the Red saga, "Red: Tormention", features Red trying to take down the antagonist- Tormentor. The movie also features Red Cardinal and Logson, although Logson is not a main character in the movie. * ''Logson: Blazing Heat- ''"Blazing Heat" features the villain Blue Blazer, who is the most detailed antagonist in the Heroctors universe because his backstory is explained in the movie. This movie also introduces the character Maylock, who will become important in the universe. * ''Maylock- ''Maylock is a movie centered around a guy who gained superpowers following his fall into a nuclear power plant. His fall allowed him to gain the power to control reality, and he uses this to fight an evil entity called Gacharcia. * ''Aros: War Between Worlds- ''"War Between Worlds" features Tsarda as the main villain fighting Aros, who is trying to destroy Earth by building a nuclear arsenal. Exina also appears as a secondary protagonist in the movie. * ''Warriors of Xaraxax- ''The Warriors of Xaraxax movie features the story of 6 misfits- Vormei, Star, Gary, Darkou, Baka, and Teuax on their journey to discover who they truly are and why they come together- all while going against the Tyrant of Xaraxax- Darkheith * ''Heroctors: Rebellion- ''When the warmonger known as Jason Maddon attacks the Earth, the Heroctors must come together again along with two new Heroctors- Thunderstorm and Mentalia Trivia * The scene where Agent Bruce talks to Toby Red is based on the scene from The Incredibles where Bob Parr talks to Edna Mode. * Red Dragon was originally not supposed to be featured in this movie, but I included him to make it six heroes (Red, Logson, Exina, Cardinal, Aros, and Red Dragon) to fight against Nightstalker and his army of Night Keepers. * Each Heroctor is similar to one Avenger (while not directly based off) and assigned one by Christopher Lee as an Easter egg: * '''Red '''is similar to Iron Man, due to his intellect, engineering, and billionaire status * '''Logson '''is similar to Captain America, due to super-strength and military background * '''Aros '''is similar to Hulk, due to him being a single-colored "monster" and super-strength * '''Cardinal '''is similar to Falcon, because of the flight suit * '''Red Dragon '''is similar to War Machine, due to his similar attributes to Red * '''Exina '''is a combination of Captain Marvel and Black Widow * Nightstalker was originally planned to be the main villain for the sequel, but the main villain for the sequel is now confirmed to be the villainous ''Warmonger. '' * Red Dragon was originally supposed to be replaced by the heroine Star, but she was kept for the Warriors of Xaraxax movie. Category:2020 films